


Lean On Me

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dorian helping John through a panic attack in the aftermath of a shoot-out."</p><p>Uploaded for KCgirl</p><p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

He couldn't breathe and all he heard were gunshots and Dorian yelling and the sounds of explosions and the feeling of his knees hitting the floor and his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezing shut and  _make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop he can’t breathe-_  


 

John somewhat feels his hands being gently pulled from his ears and replaced with cooler, less clammy ones. And he notices that the world has gone completely silent, save for the gentle humming coming from the palms on either side of his head.

 

He cracks his eyes open and sees light blue eyes holding his gaze and blue lights running down a familiar face as Dorian looks at him and blocks his view to the gunfire and the explosions behind him as MXs moved forward to detain the suspect.

 

He stares past Dorian as he sees the gunfire stop and the MXs half dragging a grisled looking man behind them.

 

He realizes he’s shaking. And it’s only when Dorian removes his hands and wipes at his eyes does he realize that he’s crying and those loud sobs that he’s hearing are  _his._  


 

"John? John, man I need you to breathe okay?" Dorian’s voice is extremely soft as he looks at John with concern.

 

"I’m gonna put my hands back on your ears okay? And I need you to inhale whenever you hear a beep okay? And exhale when you see the lights on my face. Can you do that for me?" He doesn’t wait for an answer, and places his hands back where they were and John inhales when he hears the first mechanical beep coming from Dorian’s palms and exhales when he spots the lights racing down his jaw. He inhales again and exhales and inhales and exhales and he feels his heart slowing down and it’s coming easier every time he does it and soon he is breathing on his own.

 

Dorian releases him and looks at the detective as he collects himself then quietly asks,"You okay, man? You scared me there, I thought you got shot."

 

John looks up and offers a shaky smile,”Yea, M’fine, just-the gunshots took me by surprise and-“

 

"No need to explain." His partner quips, smiling "Unless you want to, but you look like you would rather not talk right now"

 

He stands up and offers John a hand "How about we get some food in you, okay?" John feels warmth spread in his chest as he takes his hand and Dorian hauls him up.

Before he loses his nerve he grabs the android and pulls him into a hug, Dorian’s face pressed into his neck. He thinks about how much his partner is there for him and how he takes care of him and knows exactly when he wants to talk and when he doesn’t and he’s still getting used to someone caring this much about him.

But he thinks he can get used to it.

 

"Thank you" he whispers into Dorian’s hair.

 

 

"No problem, John."

**Author's Note:**

> John, my precious bby.


End file.
